The Fox That Cried Vampire
by outlaw torn
Summary: Ruki Makino thinks she's losing her mind. Lee feels a black aura invading the very air around him. And Renamon is afflicted with the most horrible curse ever to numb the soul and poison the blood. (CHAPTER SIX UP!)
1. Twilight wonderland

The fox that cried vampire-chapter 1  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Twilight wonderland  
  
The day had been long. Renamon had completed her training for the day. The exercise was starting to wear on her, Ruki made her workout for most of the day and into the night. But of course Ruki got tired, so Renamon could usually quit at sunset. There hadn't been any appearing digimon for weeks, Renamon wondered if they had stopped coming to the real world out of fear, fear for her and Ruki. The Digimon tamers, didn't like to fight, Ruki couldn't stand the sight of them for that, Ruki thought that her only purpose, along with Renamon, was to fight to get stronger, to evolve Renamon into an adult stage digimon seemed to be her goal. The girl seemed to be driven by some kind of zeal, like she was possessed, but by what Renamon didn't want to think about.  
  
Renamon stood inside of Ruki's room, half in thought, and half in tired stupor.  
  
"Day dreaming again?" Ruki announces, snapping her fingers in front of Renamons face like an impatient actor.  
  
"Huh? Forgive me Ruki-san!" Renamon used the "superior" honorific when speaking with Ruki, it was Ruki's status as a digimon tamer, and to Renamon she was "superior".  
  
Ruki was getting ready for bed; it was time for Renamon to go. Her teenage body fit into the thin nightdress lusciously. And she was motioning her hand in a "shooing" manner towards Renamon. Renamon realized for the first time that she really didn't want Renamon, except as a weapon.  
  
As Renamon was turning to leave, an idea struck her.  
  
"Ruki-san… what shall we do tomorrow? I could take you around town…"  
  
"What? Go out on the town? You don't understand, I've put to much time and effort into you, I'm not going to let you go soft now," Ruki said curtly.  
  
Renamon was frustrated. "What will we do then? There hasn't been a Digimon to fight in weeks."  
  
Ruki stood up from her futon; Renamon saw her angry expression and kicked herself mentally.  
  
"Why don't you go slink off to your tree? Its not like anyone would take care of you but me anyway…" Ruki said smugly, turning towards her bed.  
  
Renamon was now pissed. For the first time she actually felt anger towards Ruki, to wards her tamer, she at first thought it was because she was to tired to think straight, but it had dawned on her that Ruki was genuinely being hurtful, and intentionally at that.  
  
"Yes, I thought that too… once" Renamon said.  
  
Ruki spun around. "What? Take your fox ass and leave NOW!"  
  
Renamon opened the door and stepped out on impulse, her mind not processing what had just happened.  
  
Before she was able to close the door---"whack!"--- She felt something hit the back of her head, something sharp and hard.  
  
Renamon was knocked off her feet, she stumbled off the front of the porch to Ruki's room, she fell foreword, her stomach hit the ground first, she gasped for air, the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
A small object that had hit her clattered off the porch and rolled along the ground beside Renamon.  
  
"Bitch hit me with the digivice"  
  
Ruki's room door closes, taking the light of the room with it. Renamon picked herself up; the world was blurry, fuzzy, Renamon felt slightly dizzy. She picked the plastic object, and clipped it to the sleeve of her right arm bracer. She stumbled away from the Makino household in a very un- fox like way, a small spot of red on the back of her head. She wasn't thinking about where she was going, she was running still on impulse, the first tendril of sadness creeping into her mind from the nights course of events.  
  
The streets were dreary. It had rained that day; just enough to give the concrete that "glossy" look in the streetlamps light. Not many people were out. As Renamon stumbled along, she realizes why she's stumbling, her left leg isn't working right, and her ankle seemed to lock up after her fall from the porch. She's not able to move very well in her state, the dizziness has given way to a pounding headache, and she still has to figure out where she's going to go. Most of the light from the store windows had gone out, it was late. "How long have I been walking around?" Renamon wonders. She stopped to rest in the park, not the safest of places at night. She rubbed her throbbing ankle with her three fingered hands, it had begun to swell, and the skin around it had turned purple. "Perfect… I wonder if the blue haired boy has room in his bed for me?" Renamon smiled at the thought of that. "Wonder what Ruki-san would think then?" she swished her tail to the left side of the bench and sat back. The bench was cold and hard, but Renamon could think of worse things.  
  
She laid back onto the bench for what seemed like hours, the cold seeped into her ankle and quieted the pain there. She still had the headache though; it hurt like a bitch, like the bitch that had given it to her. Even though she was still angry she could still see herself going back, it was the only thing she knew besides the Digital world, and how was she supposed to get back there? She was stuck here, pure and simple. But going back to Ruki didn't look so appealing at the moment. "Maybe if I stay away for awhile she'll start to miss me…but then maybe not."  
  
She gripped the sides of the bench, and pulled herself up. She stepped first with her good leg, and then lightly with the bad one---"ahhh!"--- She cried out, it still hurt. Fumbling to get back on her good leg, she noticed the digivice still clipped to her arm bracer. She un-hooked it from its perch on her arm, turning it over in her hands. The little object had solid weight, like a good size T.V. remote, the screen was dark, and it looked like it had been turned off. Renamon held it with her second and third finger while she used her first digit as a thumb to tap the buttons. She pressed the arrow buttons, left and right, nothing. "Maybe the batteries came out when Ruki put it off my dome" Renamon thought sarcastically. "Oh well no use holding onto it" tossing it into the air, it disappearing into the bushes.  
  
Renamon turned and started to limp away, she still had nowhere to go. It had started to get colder, and drizzle with rain. "A throbbing headache, a twisted ankle, no home, yay…" Renamon thought, limping over wet concrete.  
  
"What are you doing out in the rain?" a male voice said.  
  
Renamon spun as best she could on her good ankle---and saw him. He was tall, just taller than Renamon, maybe five-foot twelve, maybe six feet tall. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with jean pants and dark colored sneakers. His hair was black, like every other humans in Japan, short too, nothing wrong here.  
  
He had his hands in the pockets of his coat, standing perfectly still. And yet he was talking casually to a five-foot tall talking fox that was wearing purple wrist guards with yin-and-yang symbols on them. Nope, nothing wrong here.  
  
Renamon eyed him for a moment, to make sure he was real or not. He stood there blinking.  
  
"Can you hear me? What are you doing out in the rain?" he said.  
  
Renamon was tired, so she decided to answer him.  
  
"I've got no place to go, and if your out at this hour, you don't either" Renamon said.  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that…" he said stepping closer.  
  
Renamon watched him, he moved almost like a cat, with sure, smooth steps. Renamon truthfully didn't care what this man wanted. He was probably a lunatic anyway.  
  
"Do you need help?" he said, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know…do I?" Renamon replied.  
  
"I think you do, didn't you drop this?" he said, holding up Ruki's digivice.  
  
Renamon was unnerved at the sight of it, it had come back to haunt her.  
  
"That thing doesn't work anymore," Renamon said.  
  
"Oh I don't think so…it's probably just your view of things," he said.  
  
He took a step closer, eyeing Renamons leg and ankle. "You're hurt, don't you want to get out of this rain?"  
  
"Maybe I do" Renamon said.  
  
He stepped closer, now in arms reach.  
  
"Do you want to go?" he said, leaning in to face Renamon.  
  
"OK" Renamon said softly.  
  
He crouched down, his arms finding Renamons back; he pulled up, lifting her off the ground. "He actually has me in his arms" Renamon thought. He smiled down at her; Renamon could see perfect, white teeth. Then he started to walk, carrying her. Renamon then realized that she like to be carried, to be supported. Renamon rested her head up against him, his jacket warm like a second skin despite the cold rain. Renamon watched the street lamps and trees go by, her eyes getting tired. She decided to close them. Feeling carried away. Renamon slept.  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


	2. Touching death's thigh

The fox that cried vampire-chapter 2  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Touching death's thigh  
  
When Renamon woke up, it was to the bright fury of a sixty-watt bulb. Her mind was still hazy from sleep, and "where the hell am I?"  
  
"You're with me," a familiar voice announced.  
  
"And you are?" Renamon asked, sitting up.  
  
She was lying on a futon bed, but from the look of the room, she could tell it wasn't a house.  
  
"Are names important to you?" he said quizzically.  
  
"Yes, I'm Renamon"  
  
He frowned. "That's what you are, it's not your name"  
  
"How did you know that?" Renamon said, curious herself.  
  
"Your name ends in 'mon', like all the other digimon, 'Rena' is simply you description."  
  
" 'Renard' means 'fox' in French" He went on. "Do you want to be called 'fox' all the time?"  
  
Renamon was interested now. "What do you want to call me?" she said.  
  
He padded over to her from where he was standing. Renamon noticed his cat- like movements again. In all the black clothes, he looked like a panther, gliding over the floor as he walked.  
  
Renamon took in more of the room as she looked around, it was a hotel room, the décor was just too "cookie cutter" to be anything else.  
  
He stopped at the foot of the bed and crouched down. Renamon realized that this was the first time she'd ever been in a bed.  
  
Her legs reached the foot of the bed, her toes drooping down slightly from having no weight placed upon them. They looked weird like that, like they were made of rubber, it was because they had no bones inside them, only flexible cartilage to keep the ligaments from where her toes connected to her feet together. Her feet were up in the air too, because her legs were hinged like a real foxes, laying flat on her back caused them to rise up into the air awkwardly.  
  
He wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, a plain white T-shirt over his shoulders. He had taken off his sneakers too, stepping around in his stocking feet made Renamon think of Ruki. How she would just slip her shoes off and walk around the house and porch practically barefoot.  
  
"What would you like to call me?" he said, leaning closer.  
  
He smelled musky, a smell that came from male sweat. It wasn't a bad smell, it was actually nice when it wasn't too strong, as it usually was, but his was mild, natural. Renamon smelled something else too, something she'd never noticed before.  
  
"I don't know" Renamon answered him.  
  
"Call me Tatsuya," he said.  
  
The name sounded almost mystical when he said it. Renamon had heard the name before, but when he said it, it was almost hypnotizing.  
  
"I will call you Renamon if that's what you want"  
  
Renamon nodded.  
  
"Why have you brought me here? Its not often that anyone can even see me" Renamon spoke up.  
  
"Oh I could see you perfectly… and besides, you looked like you needed help."  
  
"And you pick every talking fox you meet?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Only the lonely ones" he said, smiling.  
  
Renamon wondered about what he meant by that, but it was probably best to not ask questions. Renamon watched him reach for her wounded leg; she pulled it away instinctively, not wishing any further pain.  
  
"Are you going to let me check it out or what?" he said.  
  
Renamon looked him over again. He certainly didn't look dangerous, maybe a little shady, but then there was that mysterious smell, that aura, it was like it almost demanded something, everything around it.  
  
She pushed her injured leg back out, so he could see it.  
  
"Huh… it looks like its bruised…or sprained, it's kind of hard to tell with you," he stated bluntly. Renamon felt strange, "why does he care?" he felt with soft fingers over it, Renamon winced slightly; it was still issuing tinges of pain.  
  
"How did you get this?" he said, looking over the bruised, purple flesh.  
  
"Someone gave this to you, didn't they?" he said, a flat, solemn over his once cheery expression.  
  
"I uh…yes…" Renamon fumbled with her words, she was both embarrassed and saddened by the events with Ruki. "Why did you do this to me Ruki?" she thought.  
  
"Is Ruki your human friend?" he spoke out after a long time.  
  
Renamon looked up at him with tearing eyes. "Yes…she's the one who hit me."  
  
"With this?" he said, holding up the digivice.  
  
"How do you know?" Renamon said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Maybe because you just told me…or maybe I can hear your thoughts" he said, as mysterious as ever.  
  
He laid the small plastic object on the floor beside the bed.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Head back after your bruises heal?"  
  
"I don't know" Renamon said, fully crying now, another first for her.  
  
"She's not happy when I train, not when I kill, not when I try to love her… why? What's the purpose of me even living?" her voice had risen, not shouting but not whispering either. "I wanna know! Why does it have to be this way?" she said sitting up on the bed. "She's the only thing I live for, how could she treat me like this? If she can't love me than kill me! Kill me so at least I'm done with… I don't wanna live like this…"  
  
"You think she'd kill you if you asked?" he said softly.  
  
Renamon looked at him through wet eyes, she shook her head.  
  
He sat up from his spot in front of her, turning around so she faced his back.  
  
"You said you wanted to die…do you really?"  
  
"Yes…I don't think I'd be able to start over…I came to her because she wanted somebody strong…what she really wanted was a weapon, a tool…and she didn't even understand when I tried to get close to her…when I tried to love her…"  
  
He stood for a moment.  
  
"If you want to die…I can help"  
  
"Kill me," she said.  
  
He turned on his heel, Renamon stood up on shaky legs, and then he moved.  
  
Renamon felt her chest cave in. when she looked down she saw his fist pulling back from its punch. She dropped to her knees; he had bent forward and punched her in a fraction of a second. Renamon let out a gasp, a rasp of breath, and then she was hit in her face. He had backhanded her; Renamon did a half roll a landed on the other side of the room.  
  
Wordlessly he stalked over to her crumpled form, he lifted her up, her feet not touching the ground anymore. Renamon felt needles pierce her skin, that's what it felt like, needles. He was biting her, as animalistic as his beating. Renamon was able to gather through the pain that he wasn't gnashing as he bit; he was simply holding it.  
  
Renamon felt her strength do a fade on her, she was dying, and this was what it felt like.  
  
He released her from his bite.  
  
Then Renamon's mind began on instinct.  
  
"Fight back!" it screamed, so she did.  
  
Without thinking Renamon bucked her head, the only part of her body that was accessible at the moment.  
  
She brought her own teeth down, down onto his shoulder. Renamon's fox-teeth making pinholes in the fabric, his skin tearing. Renamon had bit her opponents in battle before, bit them like an animal, when she did there was blood, she could sense the taste on her teeth afterwards. It always tasted the same, salty and metallic, like a piece of metal, yet living.  
  
Renamon's head hurt, so she let go, he hadn't cried out or even winced when she bit him.  
  
She felt herself drop, onto the hard wood floor.  
  
"That wasn't very smart of you," the man called Tatsuya said.  
  
Renamon thrashed on the floor, the fur below her collarbone was wet with blood and was what most likely saliva. Her chest and head and shoulder hurt, the taste of blood in her mouth, the thought of never seeing Ruki again in her mind.  
  
She tried to get up, her hands sliding out from under her. And out of all the pain she was in, she felt weak, not just tired, weak, as if there had been something taken out of her.  
  
She looked up at Tatsuya, another person she expected kindness from, staring down at her, gravely, his white T-shirt also a bloody mess.  
  
Renamon didn't start to get sick until she realized the smell of his blood was making her hungry.  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


	3. Not tomorrow

The fox that cried vampire- chapter 3  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks. Also, "fade to black"; published by creeping death music.  
  
Not tomorrow  
  
Renamon had been gone for a while, Ruki Makino wasn't that worried though; Renamon always came back.  
  
She was standing in her room, practicing one of her more charming hobbies. Knife throwing. Ruki had taken it up to help Renamon in fights, but it had become sort of a mantra, like a ritual. She always did when she felt stressed or upset. Or if she had anger to vent, which was what she was using it for right now.  
  
She had set up an old dartboard she had found in an alley onto her bedroom wall. She used it for target practice. Her mother might find it weird that she was inside her room all day after school, but then her mother was a ditz, she probably couldn't take care of a goldfish never mind help Ruki with her problems.  
  
Ruki arched her back as she fingered the steel knife in her hand. She was in her street clothes, minus her shoes she didn't need to wear in doors.  
  
She drummed her fingers over the steel handle, lost in thought. She took it blade first, and threw. The knife cut air, and stuck into the dartboard blade first, blade first into an extra Renamon digimon card from her one of her decks. The knife tore it in half, one half falling to the ground like a leaf, the other embedded into the dartboard by the knife.  
  
She smiled, a corner of the mouth smile. "Who does Renamon think she is? I'm her tamer! Where does she get off being such a bitch like that? …I'll just have to work her harder when she gets back I guess," she said to the empty room. She got rid of her smile as she readied her second knife. This one stuck right into the middle of the remaining half of the card, cleaving the half into two more pieces, the pieces tumbling down onto the floor.  
  
She nodded her head at the board, in acknowledgement of herself. She walked over to where the pieces of card lay, bent down and shuffled them into her hands, crumpling them up. As she raised up out her crouch her eyes traced over the dartboard. At how many holes she had put in it, many of them in anger, some of them in anger against Renamon. "How could that fox be such a bitch?" she asked herself again. She had been since she had thrown her out that night.  
  
Her mind wandered. Back to times that she couldn't quite remember, memories of her mother, her grandmother, and someone else. A man, a tall broad shouldered man. Wearing a dark suit, like one of the well-dressed men she could see taking the train in the mornings. Nothing more than a silhouette against the sun, his features obscured by the light. She remembered that he wasn't happy, unhappy about something, talking in an angry voice to her mother. She remembered her grandmother was there too, that she was unhappy as well, and then grandmother had picked her up and brought her into another room, her room, until the angry voices stopped in the kitchen.  
  
She must have been three, or four, just a baby. She had other memories, dreams mostly, but the sun memory was the one that she could remember clearly. The others were mostly patchwork quilts of images and sounds. She wondered if the man in her dreams was her father, she had never known anything but her mother and grandmother. She didn't remember a man that said he was her father, just the memory she had a kid.  
  
She had asked her mother about her father and she always changed the subject, like she was avoiding the question. Her grandmother always told Ruki to "not worry about it".  
  
She would sit up at night sometimes, thinking about the person who was supposed to be there. She stopped caring about things, about a lot of things. Like what clothes she was going to wear for the day, or how she was going to do her hair, petty girl things. Things that petty, spoiled girls with fathers did.  
  
Fuck you. That's what she told the girls of her class before she'd changed to her new one. "Fuck you" she told them, the whole group of them. After they told Ruki what they thought about her way of tying her hair back. Ruki remembered how they shrunk back at her statement, in fear or in shock. The experience had taught her that she would have to be strong; it taught her that if she wanted something, you couldn't rely on anyone for anything. That was about the time she had adopted wearing T-shirts and jeans instead of what her mother bought for her. "Fuck'em" she told herself. She would turn herself into a man, for what she wanted, if that was what it took. What she wanted the most was to see Renamon evolve into the adult stage, that was her dream. When she had won the highest-ranking digimon card tournament; she thought that was the end. She had accomplished her goal, that she had set for herself, to be the best. But then, she was the best, and she still didn't care…  
  
After the tournament, everything was over; her goal had been reached. What was left? Turn into a mindless doll like her mother? Or maybe a good little cook like her grandmother? She sat in her room, alone.  
  
There was the underpass she went over each day… she could just hop of that and… she thought about it for a long time, staring into space. She made up her mind. She was going to go to School the next day, just to see what she would be missing, she was almost out of school but that didn't matter. She was going to get out of school just like normal, and take a little vertical drop right into afternoon traffic. With her mind set to that, she relaxed, she still had a goal, and that was to not be.  
  
Then Renamon came. And she had a purpose again. Instantly there was a new goal for her, to be the best digimon tamer in existence. She had set all of her concentrations onto Renamon. Made sure the fox trained everyday, battled whenever she could, and have no pity.  
  
She thought of herself as lucky. She got to have a strong digimon, and one as skilled as Renamon was. In the days after Renamon came, she thought about her, about how graceful and magnificent her fighting ability was. And about how she looked.  
  
Renamon's body was designed after the Kitsune, a trickster spirit from native Japanese mythology. Some of the legends described them as some sort of cartoonish type creature that would appear out of thin air, poke you in the ass with something, and then disappear giggling wildly. Of course there were the serious legends that portrayed them as proud and vengeful creatures. Those whoever teased them or treated them poorly were cursed, cursed for a thousand years…  
  
"Renamon's not like that though, she listens to me, I tell her to take a hike, she does what I say, she's not some all powerful spirit that's going to curse me or not do as I say, she wanted a strong tamer, and she got one, simple as that!" she said mentally.  
  
She turned from the dartboard and dropped the pieces of the card onto her table.  
  
The lights were low in the room, because it was late. She kept the lights dim so her mother wouldn't notice her still being up. She was still in high school, but she wasn't a little kid anymore, she at least got to stay up as long as she saw fit. But keeping everyone awake and in her hair was not something she wanted.  
  
Ruki sat on her knees and pushed them under the table, sitting at the table. She lost herself in thought again. She remembered at the last new years party, she had taken the bottle of wine her mother was already too drunk to drink. She had escaped to her room with it, and had gotten so wasted she couldn't remember the rest of the night. She woke up the next morning in bed, she didn't even remember pulling the covers over her. Her mind was a total blank from the time when she started drinking from the time she woke up the next day. She smiled at that. What would mommy think of her "little girl" getting totally shit-faced and blanking out? Her smile grew.  
  
She pushed the scraps of cardboard that once were a digimon card and thought about what she should do about her errant little digimon.  
  
Later that night, when she went to bed, Ruki had a dream. It was full of strange and familiar things. In it, everyone was at the park. It was sunny out; the bright sunlight made the grass a green apple color. The dream was so real that Ruki thought it was really happening until she woke up. In the dream, the other tamers were there, Takato and Juri and Jianliang and their digimon were all there. Terriermon was sitting in the grass. His floppy ears flapping up and down happily. Takato was throwing a red Frisbee to Guilmon, who was jumping up into the air, catching the disk in his mouth and bringing it back like a dog.  
  
Jianliang was sitting beside Terriermon on a picnic blanket, his orange vest lying beside him. He was smiling. Leomon was sitting on a picnic towel too, all though his legs stretched out way past the edge. Juri was sitting on his lap wearing her green dress. Smiling. Her arms reaching blindly backwards, finding Leomon's huge, rippling stomach, her tiny white hands caressing the lion's belly. Leomon wasn't smiling; as usual he was issuing one of his trademark serious looks, like he always was. And there was something different about him, he was wearing something, besides his dark colored pants; he was wearing one of those T-shirts with the straps that went over the shoulders. The strappy T was a dull black color, like his pants.  
  
Renamon was there too. But, she had to have gotten into some of grandmothers cooking, or spilt some tomato juice on herself because there were red splotches all over her front. From the fluffy mass of white fur around her neck, to her stomach was all red with something, the once white fluff of her front was matted down with the red stuff, sticking up here and there as if it the red was sticky, like syrup.  
  
Renamon wasn't smiling. Her muzzle was twisted into something that looked like a frown, her teeth showing and sparkling in the light. The look in her eyes was haunting. Her eyes seemed to stare out and accuse, like you had done something to her. Something nasty. She just stood there, her eyes wanting and accusing.  
  
And when Ruki woke up, it was not in a cold sweat nor was she shaking horribly, but with a tiny chill running down her spine.  
  
  
  
Renamon was in pain. A pain she didn't even know existed. Her stomach ached and churned with horrible grinding sensations.  
  
* Life it seems will fade away  
  
Drifting further every day  
  
Getting lost within myself  
  
Nothing matters no one else  
  
I have lost the will to live  
  
Simply nothing more to give  
  
There is nothing more for me  
  
Need the end to set me free*  
  
That bastard Katsuya was gone, but Renamon hadn't noticed he was gone until the pain started. The room made dark and quiet. Her mind spun and tried to piece together what had happened.  
  
She had come here with him, to this room. She had asked him to kill her, and it looked like for a moment that he was going to. He had bitten her with teeth just as sharp as her own, and she had bitten back, because it was the only thing she could do. Her bite had drawn blood, she had tasted it, and it had made her sick, because the taste had made her want more. Then she supposed she had thrown up, that was the around the time when she noticed Katsuya was gone. Then the pain came, it felt like her stomach was on fire.  
  
She remembered saying, "my chest… it's burning!" and then she had thrown up, painting the floor with watery stomach acid and maybe even bits of food she had eaten in the last few days. Strings of saliva and god knows what, drooled from her mouth onto the bare floor. She didn't care that she was getting it everywhere, not with the way she felt. Then after her stomach stopped heaving, she felt better, just for a second, and then the pain started again. Swirling up from her gut, into her ribs.  
  
The vomit left a nasty taste in her mouth, as well as a stinging sensation in the back of her throat from the stomach acid.  
  
She barely had the strength to keep herself of the floor, lying on her hands and knees that threatened to give out from the nausea. Her eyes itched and watered; the salty fluid ran down into the pelt of her angular face. She coughed and rolled over onto her back, away from the puddle of bile that stared at her from the wood floor. She stared at the low ceiling, coughing; the pain in the back of her head from Ruki almost forgotten, and her left ankle felt more itchy than sore.  
  
Renamon tried to get up onto her elbows, but gave that up when they slid out from under her. "Ahhh… getting… worse…" she was still trying to speak through the feeling in her stomach, but it hurt to force the air through her lungs to do so, so everything sounded choked and moaning.  
  
* Things are not what they used to be  
  
Missing one inside of me  
  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
  
Emptiness is filling me  
  
To the point of agony  
  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
  
I was me, but now He's gone *  
  
She felt the feeling rise up into her breast, and broke out coughing, she though for a moment that her own body, her own organs and tissue, was rejecting her somehow. Bits of saliva flecked from her mouth onto her cheeks and the floor. And the pain got worse. The pain became so intense that just moving took her mind off of what she was feeling, so she did that, and thrashed her arms and legs on the floor.  
  
*No one but me can save myself, but it's to late  
  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try *  
  
Her vision became blurry as her ears started to do funny things to her, the sounds of her arms and legs seemed to echo and thunder at her, her own ragged breathing a chorus of wind and storm. As her vision failed, she heard her own head fall back and thump on the floor, not receiving any feeling, and then nothing.  
  
1  
  
* Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
  
Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye*  
  
  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


	4. Moon child

The fox that cried vampire- chapter 4  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Moon child  
  
Night. Darkness long wafted over everything. People already inside with their loved ones. Calm and secure in the imagined safety of their beds.  
  
Renamon was still on the floor. Her eyes glazed over, staring at nothing. Her mouth hanging open slightly, like a statue.   
  
Death constructs. Data is discorporate.  
  
The image of her lying on the ground becomes fuzzy; the hairs of her fur start to break off, turning to dust. Her shoulders slump in and collapse, the cartilage of her neck giving away. The hinged legs fold over, having nothing to keep them together. Her mouth drops open completely, her jaw sliding away from her skull. Her blue eyes wither and start to collapse, showing dark, empty eyes sockets behind them.   
  
All the while her voice calls "Ruki?"  
  
  
Ruki Makino jolted awake. She sat straight up in bed, sucking in lungful of air after lungful of air. Her eyes darted back and forth across her room, searching for the nightmare. As she realized that her dream wasn't real, she calmed down. The inky black of the windows told her it was still more or less still dark out. She threw the covers of her and rose to her feet, almost losing her balance. The dream had left her unsteady. Was that real? she asked herself.  
  
It had seemed too real, to real for her. She was angry before, but now she wanted Renamon back. She didn't like to wake up from nightmares alone. She had made it clear to her mother and grandmother to not come into her room, so it didn't make sense to call out for them in the middle of the night. Whenever she did have nightmares they scared her senseless. They were usually about things she couldn't remember, or she would just wake up with a feeling of dread, or that something was after her, coming to get her.   
  
The shirt she had worn to bed felt sweaty and greasy, uncomfortable. She peeled it off and dropped it carelessly over the edge of the bed. She would go topless now; she didn't feel like getting out of bed to get a clean shirt on, not because she was lazy, but because the dream still hadn't faded from her mind. In it, she saw her digimon, Renamon, alone somewhere dark and cold. She saw her lying there, dead. And she had to watch as her body broke and decomposed, melt.   
  
She lay back onto her bed and tried to relax, but the uneasiness in her stomach would not go away. It had been two nights since she sent Renamon away. And for two whole nights she couldn't sleep, the dreams kept waking her up. She would go to bed feeling fine and then she would have dreams, weird dreams about the other tamers or just about Renamon. The dreams she had about the tamers were creepy enough, but then there were the ones about Renamon. She was always hurt or in pain in the dreams, like something had got her. Sometimes the fox was just staring at Ruki, while the other tamers ran around playing. And then there were the nightmares.  
  
The bad dreams consisted of Renamon being covered in blood. In the beginning, she had told herself that it was just ketchup, or tomato sauce. But now she was convinced that it was blood covering her digimon. The dream seemed to reach out and whisper that in her ear. Even if she told herself it was just ketchup, or something else, the dream would remind her that it was blood.   
  
This last dream though, was a true nightmare. This time, she had seen Renamon actually die. But, there was something about it, something not right, something not correct. In the dream, Renamon didn't just breakup into countless bits of data like she had seen so many digimon do. Renamon actually began to rot and decompose, like a human would, but different. Humans don't just turn into a skeleton right in front of you; it takes a long time for them to do that, a long, long time. She had just turned to dust in a matter of seconds. It reminded Ruki of a horror movie she had watched once, an American movie that was dubbed in Japanese. It was called "The lot of Salem" or something; Ruki really didn't remember titles. It was a vampire movie, it got really slow in some parts and Ruki had yawned through the bad Japanese dubbing. The part she remembered most clearly was the ending, when the two last people alive in the town had found the vampire's coffin and pried it open. The vampire was mildly scary, it was bald, had blue skin, and its fangs were side by side in the middle of its mouth like a rat. Once they had driven a stake into its heart, it let out this breathy rasping sound for what seemed like forever. When it finally did die though, it seemed to shrivel up and begin to decay. Its shoulders going limp and it's neck giving out. Its jaw becoming unhinged and falling off, and its dark eyes melting, showing the insides of its skull.  
  
That's what had happened to Renamon in the nightmare. She had shriveled up, dead.   
  
"But that didn't happen for real" she told herself.   
  
Outside, the wind started to blow.  
  
  
White clouds. White sand. Smoking in front of her eyes, stretching out into eternity. Black shapes danced and pulsed over, crowding deceit.   
  
Renamon's stomach hurt. She opened her eyes to the sight of the hotel room ceiling staring down at her. She lay blinking up at it for a long time, trying to remember where she was. "Room" her memory, told her.   
  
She pulled herself up, her right hand touching the half dried vomit she had made earlier. She pulled her hand back, frowning. "I threw up?" she looked to her right, a puddle of congealing goop on the wood floor. She supposed she should have been disgusted, but then, she had seen worse things. She turned away from it and got to her feet, making sure not to step in the mess she had forgotten she'd made.  
  
"Bathroom" her mind told her. There was still a foul taste in her mouth from the stomach acids. She wanted to wash her mouth out, with soap if she had too.   
  
She stumbled around for a while, having no idea where the room with the sink would be in a hotel room. She found it on the far side of the apartment. She pushed down on the metal handle and the door squeaked open. The sink was white porcelain, it had tiny chips here and there, but at least no suspicious looking stains like the toilet. She turned on the faucet and angled her head in, under the gush of water. She rinsed out her mouth, letting the chemical-treated water overlap the taste in her mouth. After she couldn't taste the vomit anymore, she washed off her hands, and while they were still wet, fined out her fur. She had somehow managed to keep her coat clean. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to even think about using the grimed-out looking bathtub, or the twisted looking showerhead that loomed over it.  
  
The bathroom mirror caught her attention, or rather the lack of it. She couldn't see it. She rubbed her eyes, and took another look at the room. The sink, the bathtub, and doorway you came through... The light. The twin light bulbs were set into fixtures coming out of each side of the mirror. She reached up and flicked the switch to the bulb on the left--- after Renamon hit the switch, the half-globe of the bulb seemed to heat up, making everything warmer suddenly. Then the light came.  
  
The light came and the entire room was bathed in scalding white fury. It engulfed the space in front of her with shining, boiling pain. Renamon jerked her face away from the light, holding her arms in front of her face to keep the bright lances of pain from reaching her eyes. "Turn it off..." her mind told her. She wrapped her left arm around her face, and took strenuous, daring steps toward the heat and light. She reached out, her fingertips finding the switch---and in a flash it was gone. The light seemed to shrink and recede back into the center of the glass bulb. Relieved, she leaned up against the doorway, not panting, thankful that the light was gone. She had to blink a few dozen time's to make the shapes in front of her vision go away, not believing the light had done that to her. She wondered how just one light bulb could do that, turn into a mini sun just for her.  
  
She had woken up in complete darkness. She was seeing as if there was light in the room, "as plain as day" Ruki would say. Ruki...  
  
She stepped out into the room where the bed was, in total darkness, but her eyes showing her everything. She desperately wanted just to be in the same air as the girl again. That usually all she was afforded...just being around her.   
  
But even that seemed like a good idea at the moment. "Besides" she thought. "That man might come back." She wouldn't take the doorway, no. That would take too long.   
  
She padded across the room, her feet realizing how itchy the carpet really was. The pain in the back of her head was gone, as well as her sore ankle. The thought of what gave the headache caused her to remember.   
  
Digivice.   
  
She stopped in her route for the window, the room was pitch black, but still she could see.  
  
The little plastic object was still there, by the bed. Renamon stepped over the mess and snatched it up off the floor. The screen was still dark, no flashing lights or readouts. Is it not working because of me? She wondered. That man who had bit her didn't have the answer, nor did the black, empty room in front of her. She would have to start again, being Ruki's digimon. And yet, she still remembered why she had left. In the beginning, the girl was entranced simply be Renamon even being there. But then, Renamon started becoming second to the girl, second to the goal of having Renamon evolve. That was the reason why Renamon had left her own world, left her own to travel across the rift between dimensions simply to emerge into this one. Evolving was what Renamon wanted in the beginning too. But then over time she began to realize that she wasn't going to evolve just by fighting... there was something else... something Renamon didn't even want to admit to herself, even though she knew it.   
  
Why she want evolving after destroying so many opponents, so many other digimon. Even though she supposed she could just go on by having Ruki use option cards. No amount of card slashing would ever make her evolve. The girl herself was the reason why she couldn't evolve, that was the part Renamon didn't want to admit.  
  
It was time to get out of this hole.  
  
Renamon clipped the digivice back onto the shoulder of her arm-guard and she was off.  
  
Once outside the window, (which she had to break because it was locked) the cool mid-summer air greeted her, as well as all the scents and sounds of the city. Cement, trees, grass, machine odors, smells of food from the shops and restaurants that seemed to line the streets. The honking of horns and the clouded murmurs of people mixed and created a droning cacophony to the ears.  
  
Renamon climbed the fire escape the outside of the window led to and made her way to the roof of the hotel building.  
  
The darkness of night had transformed the city below into a swirling multi-colored universe of lights and movement.   
  
Renamon no longer felt any pain. Not from her ankle or her head. But there was something else... she felt it twinge in her stomach and grow. Not pain. But hunger.  
  
Hunger like she had never experienced before. She didn't feel like food, at least not for any food she'd ever tasted. This was different. Was she thirsty? Did her body need water? She did feel like having some water at the moment but something told her it wouldn't be enough...   
  
The sound of the city below was starting to become nasty. Annoying. Harsh.  
  
That, that...(white noise)  
  
It reminded Renamon of a growl, a growl of an animal, or of a few of the digimon she had met during her stay in the digital world.   
  
The beeps and honks of cars seemed up close, the voices of men and woman seemed only feet away. Renamon gazed over the rooftop. Nothing was there, just a wide-open black space. Then why did she feel like everything was so close?  
  
Sound! That was it! Her hearing was why the cars and people sounded so close.  
  
But then why did her hearing get better?  
  
She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Not wanting to know, and also not caring.  
  
Ruki... the thought of the girl came to her mind again.   
  
Below the city droned on.   
  
Ruki.  
  
The feeling in her stomach grew.   
  
Ruki.  
  
The city got louder.   
  
Ruki.  
  
Renamon shook her head violently. Cursing herself and her senses. Why was this happening? Why to her? Had she done something wrong as a digimon? Or done something wrong as a partner? What was going on with her ears?  
  
Renamon closed her eyes, and began to block everything out, her way of meditation.  
  
The drone of the city quieted down until Renamon could no longer hear it.   
  
But the clawing in her stomach remained.   
  
It felt like she was thirsty, for something she didn't understand. Or hungry, for a food she didn't want.   
  
Ruki.  
  
That place. With the little pond and garden where her tamer lived, looked so bright and welcoming now. Going back not only seemed like the right thing to do, it started to take on the feeling of something concrete, something true.  
  
If I never came back... would she mourn for me? Would anyone? She thought.  
  
The girl she knew of was as cold as ice. Could she really accept her? She had been called a "useless clump of data" on more than one occasion. Why was she like that? Other humans were not like that. She knew. She had seen the way the other digimon tamers were with their digimon. Was she not worth it to Ruki?   
  
She remembered what had happened at the new years party.   
  
Ruki had drunk so much that she became tired and happy. Renamon was sure that it was the drink. But it was a happy time. She remembered after a long while that she started talking to Renamon as if she was a fellow human, slurring her words and giggling. The young girl had talked almost for an hour. Sitting at her table in her room, just barely keeping her head up.   
  
Finally she just stopped and put her head down on the table.   
  
Renamon was there with her the whole time. In her room with only one light on, she looked so alone, so helpless. Renamon gathered the sleeping girl up and laid her on her bed. And after staring at her for a long time, draped the blanket of the futon over her.  
  
Renamon wondered if she would be angry with her for being gone so long. But then, it really wasn't her fault. It was that man. He did this. Was he to blame?  
  
Below the city chattered on. Ruki was waiting.  
  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


	5. Slow death dance

The fox that cried vampire- chapter 5  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Slow death dance  
  
The dark and lonely road of concrete seemed to stretch on forever. The feeling in her stomach had blossomed and grown, reaching up and wrapping its tendrils around her ribs, and lapping at her lungs and heart. It begged for something, for something she didn't know. And the longer it begged the more it grew. Expanding, grasping, wanting. Threatening to devour her from the inside out. It pushed her on, made her go faster. Made her want to go faster. Made her seethe and boil. It turned her bones into metal and her fur into scales. As she moved she felt like she was flying, her feet almost not touching the ground. Everything blurred and fuzzed over. The farther she went down the road the more her stomach throbbed. She felt like she was thirsty and hungry all at once, like she could drink and eat forever, and still not get enough.  
  
A feeling penetrated through her mind, a familiar, dangerous feeling. It bore through the misty haze of her mind to proclaim something, something important and exciting…  
  
Digimon. The feeling told her; it told that a digimon was going to appear soon, and that was important. But important how? She asked herself. Her mind was set on one thing, a way to rid herself of her pain, and she couldn't even do that. The part of her that made her hurt, was stronger than the side that told her that a digimon appearing was important. Even though the smaller part of her knew that a digimon appearing was important, that she would have to be there to get rid of the digimon when it came was important to the girl, Ruki. And yet, the pained, hungry side told her to keep moving, in the direction she was going.  
  
  
  
"Sir! We've got another rouge target!" Riley called. She sat atop an elevated chair below a gigantic dome-shaped screen, displaying a mirror image of the world, as well as the communication networks that ran through it.  
  
A man in late-twenties wearing a dark business suit stepped up to a smaller TV-sized monitor on the west side of the mammoth room and flipped the cover of a Zippo-lighter open and closed. "What's the status of the target!" he called back. He said it more as a statement than a question, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"It destroyed the tracer sir! And it seems to be carrying something!" Riley reported. She was nervous, and not just for the first time since accepting the job.  
  
"Location!" The man called.  
  
"Tokyo Japan! Our sector! South west shinjuku area!"  
  
"My god" the man thought. The west shinjuku area was only two blocks away.  
  
"Is it possible to determine exact location of targets arrival?" the man shouted.  
  
"Negative sir! The mass of the target is obscuring even the speed at which the target will emerge!"  
  
The man shook his head, half in anger, half in disgust. It was going to be another waiting game, another unconfirmed emerged target. Hypno's couldn't remove a target they couldn't find, and if they couldn't find and acquire the targets they were paid to deal with, then they weren't doing their job, even if there was nothing they could do about it. He had quickly started to hate these things, these "digimon"; these creatures that denied him of respect from his superiors, denied him of control over his work, denied him of sleep and rest.  
  
Now, since the tracer had been ditched, it could be anywhere within the city, it could just show up at any time. This seemed to happen every time, nights like this would never end, he couldn't go home---or even leave the building, until the target emerged and started causing trouble. He felt an immediate surge of anger, not just at the situation, but also at the creatures themselves. "They shouldn't be here," he told himself. "They don't deserve my time, they don't deserve to live!" he had balled his fists and was shaking them because he felt like it, he would have to go down to the target range after he got done with this one and "relieve stress" as he called it.  
  
It would be another long night for Yamaki of Hypno's.  
  
  
  
Ruki lay in her bed, asleep. The moon cast feeble light into her room making inkblot shapes on the walls.  
  
Outside, the front gate of the garden wall unlatched itself, opened, closed, and latched itself again silently. The birds resting in the surrounding trees stirred restlessly. The wind kicked the water in the koi pond into ripples. The trees swayed and creaked with the wind.  
  
The door to the young girls bedroom slid open, allowing the lunar light and wind in for just a second, before sliding shut again, unaided by visible hands.  
  
The heat of the room was warm to her fur, but the heat only seemed to agitate her hunger. Her stomach swam and mumbled. Her eyes saw through the darkness of the room to the girl lying in bed. The sight of the girl set her emotions and her hunger into frenzy. She lay with the covers pulled up to her chin. Her sleeping form was restless; she rocked back and forth gently wrapped in her covers. The look on her face was a frown, of loneliness and forgotten dreams.  
  
She knelt beside the young girl, watching her sway and whimper, in restless dreams. Or nightmares. She looked no more beautiful to her now than when she first saw her. Her long red hair had been taken down from its binding and lay spread out on her pillow. A milk white hand reached out and drew the blanket away from the girl's nape. She sunk to her knees and bent over the sleeping girl, catching her young scent and feeling her warm breath as it swept in and out rhythmically. She eased her head in and pressed her forehead to the girl's, feeling the warmth of her skin. She told the young one to stay asleep, to not wake up, as her body touched her own. The girl seemed to stop rocking back and forth and lay motionless, into a calm, almost peaceful state.  
  
She reached under the young girl and lifted her head off the pillow, tilting her head back, she saw through the skin of her throat to the red- hot network of veins beneath. Her lips met with the girl's throat and she bit down.  
  
  
  
Ruki's dream had been like all the others. Except this time she couldn't see Renamon in it, she couldn't see anyone. She was in a cold, dark place, and no on was around, it was just herself, she was alone. All she could see was black. No light anywhere. So she put her hands out in front of her face, so she wouldn't bump into anything, but that was the part that scared her, she didn't bump into anything. It was just darkness everywhere, covering her eyes, smothering her body, creeping inside of her---that's when she was brought away from it, away from the dream. Her mother of grandmother must have pinched like they always used to for fun when she was little because, she felt something sting her neck. When she felt the sting, the dream faded away like a curtain closing on a bad play.  
  
When she opened her eyes it wasn't to the fear of a bad dream, it was to her room. She blinked her eyes to the light seeping in through her windows. She sat up rubbing her eyes, breathing out a small yawn. The air of the room was chilly, and then she realized that she had been sleeping topless since she took her shirt off the night before.  
  
Ruki pushed the warm blanket off her legs, feeling them shrink back because of the cold. She turned to get up---and saw Renamon curled up into a ball in the corner. She was lying in the shadow of her dresser, her legs pulled into her chest, her arms folded across her chest. She looked so still that for a minute Ruki almost thought she was dead. The sun had just risen; the room was bathed in the soft sun light from the windows. The thought occurred to Ruki that Renamon had chosen the darkest part of her room to crash, like she didn't like the light or something.  
  
Then Ruki thought, "What is she even doing in my room in the first place?" she couldn't even get to her dresser because the fox was in front of it.  
  
She got off her bed and stepped across the chilly floor in her bare feet. "Renamon, get up!" she said addressing Renamon's sleeping form. Renamon shifted her arms and legs around at the sound of Ruki's voice.  
  
"Y-yes Ruki-san?" Renamon slurred her words sleepily.  
  
"Move! I have to get dressed!" Ruki commanded.  
  
Renamon rolled over onto her arms and crawled away from the dresser, but still staying away from the sunlight coming from the windows, curling up into a ball again. Ruki watched her crawl on her hands and knees and wondered where she had been for the last three days. But she wouldn't say anything about it; she never did when Renamon would disappear before, after all, she always came back.  
  
Ruki pulled the top drawer of her dresser open and started to fish for a clean pair of socks. They had to be one of her black pairs because she needed to dress in her uniform for school. She found the elusive article only after going through the crowded drawer twice. Her skirt and dress shirt were already set on the top of the dresser the night before, along with one of her T-shirts and a pair of jeans she would change into after she got out of school, she didn't like her uniform, she didn't like wearing it, but going to school would keep her out of the house and away from her family.  
  
As Ruki got dressed, she didn't notice Renamon watching her through a barely open eye.  
  
After Ruki was dressed, she got her bag containing her essentials, her books, her pencil box, and her notebook. She slung the bag around her shoulder and pulled the door open, taking a look over her shoulder at Renamon, still curled up in the corner. She was happy she was back, in a way. Her coming back was at least something concrete, something real to look forward to.  
  
Ruki stepped through the doorway, onto the "porch" of the house, Realizing that it was colder than she thought outside, a lot colder, for a moment she thought she could see her own breath in the air. And for a split second, thought that someone was behind her. She spun around almost dropping her bag—and nothing. No one was there.  
  
She closed the door to her room and leaned on it, breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear, it was what she did when she was afraid. The same thing she did when Lee's digimon had got in the way of Renamon's attack.  
  
His little digimon, Terriermon, had evolved into a giant humanoid rabbit, with machine guns for arms. Lee kept shouting for it to stop, but it didn't hear him, it had gone crazy. Renamon had tried to stop it, but it just got up again, pointing those huge black guns right at Ruki, aiming for her, grinning and laughing through a muzzled mouth. Ruki backed up against a wall, her mouth hung open and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, it had her, and Renamon couldn't get there in time. Then that red dinosaur, Guilmon, tackled the huge rabbit, knocking him away from her, saving her, to say the least. Ruki hated Takato for that, his digimon saving her, he had to have made the big dumb lizard do that intentionally, to make Ruki look weak, like some scared little girl that needed saving.  
  
Ruki gritted her teeth in anger, hopping of the porch and breaking into a run. She didn't go see her mother or grandmother. She was already too angry, she didn't want the aggravation of having to deal with her mother, especially her mother and her "dress" ideas, no, that would wait until she at least got home, when she was in a better mood. She began to jog and eventually broke into a run down the path from her house. Partly that she didn't want to be anywhere near the porch, where she had felt that cold, and be away from whatever had made her afraid.  
  
  
  
Renamon heard Ruki leave; her sprinting steps disappear down the front yard as she got farther away. Ruki wasn't acting any different than before, and yet, that didn't bother Renamon. It didn't bother her that she had made her move from where she was sleeping on the floor when she could have simply reached over her. Didn't bother her that Ruki was regarding her as a simple pet, an animal. Didn't bother her that Ruki had told her numerous times before that she was just data, un-living, robotic, that she had no feelings. What bothered her was what happened after Ruki left the room.  
  
Renamon had strained her eyes to see through the blinding sunlight. Renamon felt Ruki become upset, afraid, and watched her slam the door and lean up against it. Renamon could "feel" her tamer's heavy breathing as her outline made a shadow in front of the door. Ruki was strange compared to the other humans she had run into, the other tamers. She wouldn't tell her digimon what was wrong like the other ones would. But never the less, Renamon had felt Ruki become afraid, and that made Renamon afraid, because if Ruki was afraid, then Renamon wasn't doing her job, her job of protecting… her tamer.  
  
What good was she if she couldn't do that? What good was she if she couldn't evolve like all the other digimon?  
  
Renamon could do nothing, nothing at the moment. She couldn't leave the room until later, much later. It wasn't that she had been told no to. It was her own self's intuition. Something deep and new inside of her told her that right now that the sun's ray was bright and agitating, that it could bring only malice and give only weakness. She crawled on her elbows back to the shade under the dresser, the darkness relieving her eyes of the powerful light.  
  
As she moved, she noticed the digivice, still clipped to the shoulder of her arm bracer. It had remained with her since she left that hotel room, since last night, the night she couldn't remember. She remembered leaving the room and staring down at the city from the rooftop of the high building. After that was hazy and then blank, a wide black tile where her memory should have been, stretching out from that hotel room where a man had bitten her like an animal.  
  
Renamon got up to her feet slowly, despite the stinging glare from the sun, and took the digivice from the purple material covering her arm, and placed the small object onto Ruki's dresser, so that it lay atop a pair of jeans that Ruki would wear later that day. "Let it protect her while I sleep" she thought, settling back onto the floor.  
  
And it would protect her, more than Renamon could ever hope to guess.  
  
  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


	6. Black Sun

The fox that cried vampire- chapter 6  
  
A re-write by outlaw torn  
  
This is a re-write of Chibi Renamon's "the fox who cried vampire" the idea and basic plotline is his, everything else though has been Re-done by me.  
  
Authors note; this contains vampirism, crossbreeding, and violence. Plus I use all Japanese names and attacks.  
  
Black sun  
  
School sucked. Takato Matsuda knew that, but he wondered if everyone else did.  
  
Around 28 kids were stuffed into his classroom. The light glared through the windows, getting into his eyes. Pissing him off. He shifted around in his seat; his briefs had crept up his ass again. And he couldn't fix that until the period ended. He didn't want to go groping himself right in the middle of class in front of everyone, no. That would come later. Much later.   
  
Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He reached up and pulled his goggles into his hair, freeing his hairline. He wiped the sweat from his face with equally sweaty fingers. Damn, he thought. How did it get so hot in here?   
  
The teacher paced through the grid work of desks, stealing looks at the other kids papers to see if they were working. Takato watched him owlishly. Ms. Asagi was pretty nice compared to the ex-military spook they had down the hall, that guy was bats, no two ways about it. But Asagi was always a bitch when it came to lectures. She'd have him stand in the hall for the period if he was late. Funny, he hadn't seen her do that to anyone else. Takato had decided on the second day there that she simply did not like boys. Not that she was especially mean to the boys; she just seemed to gravitate towards him when he wasn't doing what he was supposed to.   
  
"Takato!" Ms. Asagi's voice sounded angry.   
  
Takato looked up from his paper, pencil still locked into his from when the period began. "Yes Ms. Asagi?" he said, looking up into what ten years ago might have been a pretty face.   
  
Her eyes bore down on him from behind her auburn hair. "Have you even been working all this time?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Asagi" Takato said robotically. He rubbed the pencil together in his sweaty fingers.   
  
"You haven't been drawing again, have you?" she said, lifting up his paper.   
  
"No Ms. Asagi" Takato said, his eyes not shifting the slightest even as the paper was lifted up, revealing what he'd been working on for the last thirty minutes. It was a new digimon, a giant dinosaur with blades attached to its arms and a mane of hair trailing down its shoulders. That's what he'd intended, but he still drew two dimensionally, the big dinosaur was scrawled across two full pages of his sketchbook. It was supposed to be red, which he'd take care of when he got home with his markers, assuming he could ever get it out of here in one piece.   
  
"What is this?" Asagi said.   
  
"That must have gotten stuck under my paper when I started" Takato said, doing his best innocent impression.  
  
"Yes, I see... another creature..." she sort of trailed off staring at it.  
  
"What is this? Hair?" Asagi said at once, using her grilling tone.   
  
Takato readied his voice to sound polite. "Yes Ms. Asagi, he'd look weird without hair." A few kids in the room started to snicker just because he was being scolded.  
  
Asagi glanced back at him, raising her hand to brush it out of her eyes. She dropped the paper back to the desk, letting it fall like a leaf from a tree. "Get started Matsuda" she said, and she stalked away leaving Takato to breathe a sigh of relief. She could have given him detention right there, but she didn't. Takato concluded that she had probably wanted to go home and not have to deal with him. Its not like he would have done work during detention anyway. The air settled down as she made her way back to her desk. Takato could hear one of the girls in the far side of the room whispering.  
  
He watched her sit down at her desk and wondered what Guilmon was doing.  
  
  
Across the school building Jianliang Lee rustled under his clothes. He had the front of his orange vest wide open. Soon, he would have to wriggle out of it and drop it into his bag. He didn't welcome the idea of that, the room was almost sweltering, but he didn't like being without his vest, he felt naked without it. The dark gray T-shirt he was wearing underneath was already damp with sweat. It made him feel even worse, because if he took his vest off now, it would feel like he was not only naked, but wet as well.  
  
"Another wonderful day at Osamu elementary" he thought, rolling his eyes. There were other things he could be doing, but being able to say that you went to school everyday went farther than you think in an argument, especially with his sisters. Shaochung, his sister, had been a little bitch lately about Terriermon, keeping him in her room, making Jianliang come get him when there was trouble.   
  
Terriermon. Jianliang thought about him constantly, at the moment he wondered where he was. The little rabbit had been on his shoulders on the way to school, when they had gotten there he had retreated to Jianliangs book bag. Funny. He wasn't there now. Sometime between when he had put his bag down to fix his shoelaces, to the time when he had picked it up again he had wandered out. Most likely slipping right through the crowded hallway, hidden in plain sight by how small he was.   
  
He had probably slipped down to the cafeteria for a snack, or into the girl's locker room to go through some of the girl's panties. The school was pretty much his playground during the day. The funniest thing was that no one had ever caught site of him. No one had ever mentioned a foot tall green and white horned floppy eared rabbit running around.  
  
He cracked a smile thinking about some of the girls in the class. What would happen if they knew a digimon was going through their unmentionables right now.   
  
His eyes scanned the room. The teacher was a brown haired man in late forties, wearing a dress shirt all buttoned up in spite of the temperature, just another person to roll your eyes at. The teacher knew that Jianliang knew that he didn't have clue as to what he was doing, but the teacher still came in everyday with the same attitude. Which was holding up well considering the heat. Jianliang hadn't even bothered to remember his name.   
  
The social studies book and paper loomed in front of him. He had already finished half of it, and was waiting until the clock caught up with him to blow over the rest. No hard working on my part, not for this place. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs under his desk. It would still be a while before he could leave, and Terriermon was somewhere, he'd have to find him before he could actually leave the building and find Takato, although Takato would probably come looking for him if he didn't find him first. Takato was funny, the kid had is very own real digimon, and yet he still didn't know how to play the card game. Well, he could play, "could" being emphasized. He still lost to his friends, from what he told Jianliang anyway. He wanted Jianliang to meet him after school in the park and show him some "tricks" that he knew.  
  
Jianliang uncrossed his legs and started working his vest off, as the day grew hotter.  
  
  
Ruki rubbed her arms. The school had their air-conditioner cranked up all day. That was a perk of going to a private school, but the damn thing was actually making it cold in there! She hadn't been able to get comfortable since she got there. She didn't like the cold; it made her want to shrink down into a ball, so no one could see her.   
  
She sat with her legs uncrossed. She knew that was one of the reasons why the other girls made fun of her behind her back, that she sat down like a guy, or walked like one, or ran like one... so what if she didn't button her legs up when she sat down, at least she didn't have them spread all the time like all the other girls did. She would bring that up when they made smart-ass comments about her, if she ever caught them.  
  
The teacher was a tall man with brown hair and huge coke-bottle glasses. He had been on a lecture the whole day about stuff like the ozone layer and the rain forest. She wondered when he would shut up.  
  
She hunched over her desk, she tucked her chin onto her palm for support and flicked open her pencil case with her free hand. She had chosen the case because it had a mirror inside the lid for some reason; Ruki used it to see behind her in class. You couldn't just look behind you while the teacher was right in the middle of talking, as tempting as that was when he was especially boring. Ruki knew none of the other girls had the brainpower to think of something like that, and that was why Ruki was the best.  
  
Ruki tilted the oblong mirror left to right, giving her a view of the back of the room. A crowd of the other kid's parents stood behind the last row of desks. A few of the kids in the back made little waves to their mothers or fathers and quickly went back to looking forward. It was that project! "Damn" she thought. The first day I give a rat's ass about being here and I start losing my memory. But she knew why she had forgotten. It was because of her nightmares, while her digimon had been gone; the nightmares never afforded her a decent nights rest.  
  
A woman in a long brown coat and wearing an expensive looking floral scarf waved in Ruki's view from the mirror. Her mother. She had come to her school.  
  
An annoying beeping started and the other kids looking up from the front of the class. Ruki kept her sight on the mirror. Her mother reached down into her coat and pulled out a cell phone. She tapped a button and the beeping stopped. She turned and walked quietly into the hall, taking her call. Leaving Ruki's class. Leaving her.  
  
Ruki sighed and closed the lid to the pencil case. She didn't expect her to come. Why would she? Ruki wondered why she even bothered. Her modeling job kept her out all nights of the week. Grandmother made dinner because mother never learned how to cook; apparently she had missed some "woman lessons" growing up. It didn't really bother Ruki, while mother was away she would use her time to go over her cards or to look for random digimon with Renamon, not that there many of them around lately.   
  
Her thoughts wandered to Renamon. She had been the only worthwhile project in the last few months; she wondered why she couldn't make her evolve. She had seen everyone else's digimon do it, even Renamon herself, but the question was how...  
  
Lee's digimon had evolved to protect itself against Renamon when he had gotten in the way of her attack. And Takato's had done the same thing, evolved to fight. Why couldn't Renamon do that? When Renamon had evolved it was to destroy that spider digimon they ran into a month ago, its name was Dokugumon, it had Renamon and still Renamon got stronger, and won. "But why?" She wondered. Was this all some kind of joke that god had played on her? Given her just what she wished for and then made it foul somehow, made it reverse.  
  
Her mother had gone; Ruki could hear her travel down the hallway until she couldn't be heard anymore. The day was still ahead of her, and there was still after school to look forward to, at least. She sits up straight in her chair, and rubs her throat, the warmth of the inside of her hand comforting to her cold skin. She doesn't notice a few tiny flakes of dried red falling away from her hand as she lets it drop back to the desk.   
  
  
The sun seemed to breath in through the windows to smite her. Renamon lay in the shadow of Ruki's dresser, curled into a fetal position because that was the only thing she could do. There wasn't much shadow to be had at noontime, when the sun was high in the sky. She had made herself go dark so she couldn't be seen, but it was hard to keep concentration with the light clawing at her nerves.   
  
"How did I get like this?" she asks herself. "Was it that man? Or is it something else..." her thoughts roll around her head like ice cubes floating in a glass. "What happened? Did I die? Am I dead? I think I'm dead... I'm dead..." her brain murmurs at her. "But I'm still alive, how can I be dead? There just must be something wrong with me, something I did, am I sick?" she lies silently on the floor, thinking strange thoughts.   
  
She wishes for Ruki to be back home, and also for the light to go away. But neither of these things happens. Everything just drones on, her reality keeps going. Her stomach is quiet. And yet that bothers her, because if its quiet now then, what does that mean?  
  
She wonders about the feeling in her chest, not that it is gone she can think. What was it? Did I do something wrong? Why did it go away? When did it go away? Why was it even there? She feels herself finally calm and fall away after many minutes on the floor. She does not stir from her spot on the floor as a heavy truck carrying gasoline rumbles down the road out side the yard.   
  
She still lies on the floor, in the corner under Ruki's dresser, her arms and legs tucked into her chest. She lies in a state between sleep and thought, between thought and realization. Not asleep, but not awake. Her eyes are closed halfway, half-lidded even though she is not awake. She does not dream or know that she is asleep. Her eyes are like glass marbles set into a statue of pelt and flesh. They see nothing, not even the sun.   
  
The room and the house lay in almost total silence, then, after an eternity, someone starts to clack on a keyboard.  
  
  
Seiko Makino turned on the computer silently. She sat down in the armless computer chair and switched on the monitor, the static electricity crackling amid the dust and debris that had been left on the screen.   
  
She was mother to Rumiko Makino, Ruki's mother. She had lived with her daughter since her granddaughter was born, she knew that Rumiko wasn't exactly mother material, but she had given her blessing to her granddaughter's birth regardless of the union she came from. She to be there, Ruki needed a positive role model, and that wasn't her mother, or her father, wherever he was.  
  
She was proud of her life, at how long she had stayed healthy while all her other friends from childhood were either dead from diseases like cancer, or on their way to a nursing home. She had read somewhere that learning something like a new language could reduce the possibility of Alzheimer's later in life. So, instead of learning a new language, she learned how to use a computer. She dipped into her own retirement fund to get it, but it was worth it, now at least, she had something to do in-between cooking and handling the laundry while Rumiko was at work or while Ruki was at school.   
  
She had taken quite nicely to her emerald green Compaq Presario, and it had taken nicely to her. Now if only she could get some electronic cleaner for the screen...  
  
She laid her right hand over the mouse in a claw-like way and worked open the window key with her other, the start menu popped up from the taskbar like a soldier at attention. She roved the mouse cursor over to it and clicked open a few of her favorite programs. Windows Media player, a text file for Internet addresses, and of course, Internet Explorer.  
  
The Internet program came up and she slid on a cheap pair of headphones over her hair tie as Windows Media player starts playing an Internet radio station, a classic radio station.   
  
Her home page on Internet Explorer was a news web page. Her eyes wandered uninterested over the articles about "Strange monster" sightings. It was funny how each of the articles was almost cookie cutter, bland and boring, as if someone had taken a scissor and cut out the good parts...  
  
She scanned the mouse over a few underlined hyperlinks, the mouse cursor turning into an index-finger pointing hand over each one of them. She had clicked on the mouse only to discover that she'd hit the wrong one! A white lined template full of sharp lined ancient looking characters spilled onto the screen.   
  
"The Kitsune" the article was called. The Kitsune, a mythical fox spirit who would only come to those who summoned her, and would stay with the one who summoned her forever if that person was strong enough. Seiko liked the legend since she was a little girl. When she learned how to read her mother often scolded for reading "such trash", because mythology books were the only kind except romance novels that populated her bedroom.   
  
Seiko's favorite part of the legend was that you had to summon the Kitsune willingly; you couldn't if you weren't trying or didn't want to. Her other favorite part was that whoever summoned her would usually wind up in bed with the Kitsune, because of the spirit's fixation on the physical world and its delights. Thus she would often read pulp magazines written by amateur writers about the Kitsune, more often than not the person who summoned the Kitsune would wind up getting lucky.  
  
She smiled as she scrolled down the page, revealing an old looking hand drawn picture of what a Kitsune would look like. It resembled a fox standing on its hind legs, its auburn fur gray in black and white. Several points on the fox's body like the arms and legs were modified to resemble parts of a Human. Seiko copy and pasted the address of the site into her text document, for later, or when her granddaughter got friendly with the computer.   
  
She shifted in her armless chair as Media player spilled jazz music into her ears. There was something strange in the house, since the night before. Not something that gave her chills, or made her feel afraid, just something that wasn't there before. She felt weird because she was good on strange feelings, and what bothered her was why she hadn't felt it before last night.   
  
Seiko sighed and closed the window to the mythology sight and opened her text document to look for something to do.  
  
  
The school bell rang, and around three hundred children poured out the front door. Ruki took a side exit out into the west side of her school. The path to the street was lonely, apparently no one had brought their bikes that day, because there was no one other than her using the side entrance to the back of the school to the bike racks. She re-fastened her hair-band and started walking; the cold from the school's hall almost seemed to follow her out...  
  
  
"Fucking yeah! Run!" someone yelled. Jianliang Lee and Takato Matsuda ran along in a sea of screaming kids, trying not to trip over each other as what seemed hundreds of kids poured out the front of the school.   
  
Someone bumped into Jianliang and almost knocked Takato over, as they had to keep up with the torrent of people. Jianliang took Takato's arm by the wrist and pulled him aside as soon as he saw the first opening, yanking him out of the seething mass of kids. "You okay?" Jianliang said. "Yeah I'm fine" Takato said bleary eyed, Jianliang had literally swept him of his feet when he pulled him by his wrist.   
  
"You've been drawing too much, your legs are starting turn to jelly" Jianliang said, un-shouldering his bag. "Yeah, sure" Takato said half-heartedly.  
  
"You okay in their buddy?" Jianliang said, unzipping his bag and peering into it. "I think I'm crushed" a high-pitched voice said quivering from inside the bag. Terriermon poked his head out from inside the bag, his huge floppy ears still tucked inside the confined space of the bag. "What did you run into anyway? A brick wall?" Terriermon said. "No, just a fat kid" Jianliang replied. "Oh" Terriermon said, pulling his ears out of the bag.  
  
They walked along the sidewalk from the school, heading toward the park. Terriermon ducking his head back inside the bag whenever they passed someone.   
  
"You should get a bag to carry Guilmon around in Takato" Terriermon said smirking.   
  
"I've been practicing walking around with him, he's getting better..."   
  
"Yeah right! A big red lizard doesn't attract any attention Takato?"  
  
"No not really, all the people on the street think he's a Cosplayer" Takato smiling.  
  
They turned the corner, taking them farther away from the school, Terriermon and Takato babbling back and fourth to each other. Jianliang just stared forward, ignoring the cheerful scenery of the mid-summer day. Kindergarten kids walked along sidewalks holding their mothers hands. Smiling. Happy. Cotton-brained...  
  
Terriermon sunk into the bag so that only his head was showing, "Hey Takato, ever seen a girls underwear?"  
  
Takato turned his head. "Uh no"  
  
"Check it out!" The rabbit stood up in the bag holding up a pair of white cotton panties that had been hidden in his hands while in the bag.  
  
"Woah!"   
  
"Hehe yeah Takato! Get a good look, this is probably the last time you'll see something like this!"   
  
Jianliang turned his head to the scene that lay to his left. "Terriermon! I told you stop bringing those home!"   
  
"Aww c'mon Jen! If I get two more I'll have a collection of all the girls in class 2-D!" ("Jen" was Terriermon's nickname for Jianliang, even though all of Jianliangs friends just called him Jianliang)  
  
"Put them away will you please?" Jianliang said tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
  
Terriermon grinned through his furry muzzle and tucked the girl's underwear back into the lip of the bag, Takato giving Terriermon an un-easy look.   
  
"How long have you been doing that Terriermon?" Takato asked.  
  
Jianliang spoke up first before Terriermon could open his mouth. "Since I've known him... My mom was the first to start noticing that her underwear was missing"  
  
Takato shot a glance forward in thought, and then started to grin himself. "Wow Jianliang, I thought Guilmon was bad!" he said almost laughing.  
  
Jianliang just turned his attention to what was in front of him. Everyday things didn't worry him much, but... lately... he had been getting in bad moods, bad moods that made him feel like he was useless. That he wasn't worth anything. He supposed that what he was going through was normal. But then there was how everything had been going. Everything had been happy; too good to be true... something bad was going to happen, something bad was going to jump up from all the happiness and drag everything down with it. He knew it. He could feel it.  
  
  
Ruki walked home silent. The people were starting to get to her. Everyone running around like the day was going to be his or her last, all anxious to get to the park or one of the malls that dotted the area. Some of the older kids on the street recognized her, and whispered to their friends about the "Digimon Queen"; her title, one she'd had since winning the tournament.   
  
She had left her school a while ago, and the cold had seeped out of her gray uniform, replaced by the dry heat of the day. She had started down one of the larger streets in the city; she took the main streets like she had been taught to do by her grandmother when she used to take her out for ice cream when she was little. No point in giving any creep a fair chance. The street was lined with bookstores and independent businesses. Typical for where she lived.   
  
She stepped casually through the spare crowds of men in business suits and mothers with children that populated the street during the day. Once it got dark there would be all manners of punk kids running around, and couples getting off work looking for some "leisure time" in the park.   
  
She stared at the ground in thought.  
  
Evolving... I don't get it... the red lizard could do it... even that gimpy little rabbit... and then Renamon...   
  
Renamon had evolved only once. Ruki wondered if she would ever again.   
  
Is it something I'm doing wrong? ...Or is it something I don't have... am I missing something?  
  
A chill ran up her spine. She stopped mid-stride, eyes widening. Cold crept into the back of her uniform, running icy fingers over her back and ass, penetrating the skin and sinking deep into her insides. Her shoulders trembled. And her back arched in an attempt to get away from the thing behind her.   
  
In her mind a dark hand loomed over her, fingers poised as claws, ready to grasp and crush, cold icing over wounds and freezing blood.   
  
She turned stumbling, her bag falling form its perch on her shoulder and hanging off her arm.  
  
Nothing. The sun streamed bright rays over the sidewalk, a man in a gray suit walked around her, looking at her like she was crazy.   
  
Her eyes were wide and her knees wanted to buckle. Her took the strap of her bag in her hand and held it to her chest, to try and calm her frantically beating heart.   
  
She turned back around and started to walk quickly towards her house.   
  
  
Author's note; if you want to contact me I'm at cj812@aol.com, for Chibi Renamon Renamon@SoftHome.net 


End file.
